


Sanction

by Ad_Astra



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fish Au, KnB counterpart cameos, M/M, tachibottomfest2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra/pseuds/Ad_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finds out the hard way that taking off his shirt in the middle of a busy sidewalk is a punishable offense, at least according to Officer Matsuoka.  </p><p>A.K.A  that obligatory Future Fish fic where Rin and Makoto fuck in a firetruck. For <a href="http://fyeahbottommakoto.tumblr.com/post/98648268259/in-honor-of-makotos-upcoming-birthday-on-november">Tachibottomfest2k14, Day 2</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanction

**Author's Note:**

> For Tachibottomfest2k14. If you guys want to join, please see [here](http://fyeahbottommakoto.tumblr.com/post/98648268259/in-honor-of-makotos-upcoming-birthday-on-november) for details! The fest will be ongoing until November 15, so there's still a whole week to revel in the glory that is Makoto's extremely tappable bottom. 
> 
> If this seems familiar to you, that's because I actually wrote the first half of this fic when the first episode of ES came out (posted [here](http://gestahlt.tumblr.com/post/90721744280/untitled-drabble-makorin-jobs-ed-au)), and just added the actual porn for this event.

It was just supposed to be a quick change of a shirt, ten seconds tops, maybe an extra five to dump a bottle of water over his head, wash the last of the soot off his face, and the salt from his skin. He just wanted to cool off after that incident with Rei’s laboratory (the third this month, Nagisa must be visiting again) that’s all.

But then, somewhere between the time he doused his head in water and the time he was spreading the tiny streams across his chest for a more thorough clean up, Rin and Aomine arrive in their new set of wheels, tires screeching on the asphalt announcing their presence.

Now, Rin is stepping out of the police car, looking like a man on a mission—or more accurately— a _pissed-off_ man on a mission, judging from how Makoto catches Aomine doing a slashing motion under his neck before pointing at him, and _shooting._ Feeling himself grow pale, Makoto hastily gets his shirt to change, but Rin is already grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him to the inside of the truck.

He was expecting a reprimand, something along the lines of Haru being one too many people in Rin’s social circles with a freaky exhibitionism streak and how the last thing he needs is Makoto following suit.

He wasn’t expecting Rin to throw a spare fire proximity suit on the floor of the truck, shove Makoto down on it, lock the door behind him, and then proceed to step on either side of Makoto’s thighs to tower at him from above like a living monolith of pure disdain.

Makoto tries not to think about what it says about himself that even with that baleful glower radiating disapproval down upon him, the first thing he thinks of is that Rin makes for a _fantastic_ view from below.

“Do you realize,” Rin starts, as he goes down, one knee at a time, shoving the fire hose and other materials out of the way, “…how many laws you just broke?”

Considering how Rin is currently straddling him and conducting an uncalled for and totally unorthodox body search on his person (he doesn’t recall these things requiring the full removal of his suit), things are happening way too fast for Makoto to come up with the correct answer to that.. “Uh… one?“

“Wrong. It’s four,” Rin snaps, and proceeds to grab a towel from one of the chairs (its Kagami’s, Makoto makes a mental note to replace it later), and wipe Makoto’s chest down with it. “One: carbon emissions law for leaving the engine running—“

Makoto balks at that. “I was going to turn it off before you shoved me—

“—Two,” Rin continues, talking over Makoto’s protests, as he tosses the towel away, and proceeds to pull down the legs of Makoto’s fire suit with short forceful tugs. “Parking in front of a fire hydrant—“

“—But this is a _fire truck_ —“

“—Three: disturbing the peace—“

“—you’re the one who _yelled_ at me to stop being a public disgrace—“

“—and four,” Rin says loudly, as he throws Makoto’s suit somewhere near the fire hose and the axes. “Indecent exposure and suggestive public behaviour.“

Makoto pauses. Things are sort of starting to make sense now. “Are you sure it wasn’t suggestive only to _you_?”

Rin shoots Makoto a look that can pin him down harder than any throw down manoeuvre can. “Oh look, another transgression,” he says crossly. “Five: _Questioning_ a police officer.”

Makoto frowns. “That’s not lawful offense.”

Rin quirks up his eyebrows, in that patented authoritative manner that either makes hardened criminals piss themselves or in Makoto’s case, accept his fate meekly and without question. “It is now.”

Makoto opens his mouth, closes it, chews on his lip for a bit, as he pieces together Rin’s words, along with the very relevant fact that he’s now _lying on top_ of a fire suit instead of _wearing_ one, and wait—is that Kagami’s approaching reflection he’s seeing on the windshield and is that Aomine conveniently manhandling him away into the direction of Haru’s café?

Feeling a sense of dread crawl down his spine, he checks the calendar pasted on one of the walls of the truck. “Oh, it’s Wednesday.”

“Yes.”

Makoto lifts himself up a bit with his elbows, smiling nervously at Rin. “Oh so we’re playing bad-cop today?”

Rin kneels up, the bright noontime sun making his sharp toothy grin gleam with promise, handcuffs already twirled around his forefinger.

“We’re playing bad cop, _now,_ ” he announces with a flourish that makes Makoto laugh nervously, though he quickly stops when he sees the unflappable, earnest expression on Rin’s face. That previous feeling of dread intensifies, skittering down the rest of his spine and crashing headfirst somewhere in his gut. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Rin confirms, before pushing Makoto back onto the floor. Makoto realizes he’s supposed to pry Rin off of him and stop this nonsense at once, but there seems to be some disconnection between the part of his brain responsible for motor movements and his limbs, because he’s just lying there, allowing Rin to freely rearrange his arms like a bulky marionette.

His mouth seems to be in fine working condition however, so he goes with that. “Rin, we’re in broad daylight.”

“I know.”

“Parked by a very busy public sidewalk.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I can _hear_ people walking by.”

“Cool."

Makoto gapes at him, increasingly bewildered by Rin’s total lack of concern about what should be a fairly obvious issue. “I thought public indecency is breaking the law!”

“Oh but we’re not exactly exposed to the public,” Rin answers coolly. “Besides, your partner eats enough to feed the entire fire department, and _my_ partner is there to aggravate him and therefore buy us more time.”

Groaning, Makoto slumps back against the floor and throws an arm over his eyes. There's no way he’s getting away with this now, not when Rin’s personal brand of earth logic is rapidly beginning to make horrible sense in his head. It doesn’t sink in, that he’s actually going to do this, until he hears the clicking of handcuffs above him, heralding the beginning of this libidinous turn of fate.

Makoto sighs in resignation. “Okay, let’s do this," he mumbles. He shimmies down, trying to arrange himself in a more comfortable position, where he can set his knees wide and plant his feet on the floor.

Rin swiftly places a hand on Makoto’s right knee, frowning. “Whoa, what are you doing?”

Makoto blinks up at him. “Um, making myself comfortable so I can do some of the work when you ride me?”

Rin’s brow furrows further. “Who says I’m going to ride you?”

_Oh. Well then._

Makoto hurriedly starts thinking of ways to convince Kagami to drive for the rest of the shift. He'd have to make up an excuse as to why he'd rather spend the afternoon standing in the interior of their truck and getting more properly acquainted with their shiny metal pole, but luckily for him, Kagami is easily persuaded by a stack of burgers, and Haru just conveniently happens to owe Makoto a favour for that mackerel incident where he—

His train of thought is suddenly side-tracked by two fingers being abruptly shoved into his mouth. He looks up, and sees Rin grinning sweetly at him.

“Suck.”

With his hands cuffed above him and Rin easily pinning him down with his hips, Makoto doesn’t have the leverage to argue. To be perfectly honest, it’s really turning him on to see Rin like this, since it’s not very often they do it this way. With a short nod, he closes his eyes and licks between the gap of Rin’s fingers, tasting salt and a hint of gunmetal. He hears Rin’s breathing hitch, and he ups the ante, running his tongue down the slender lengths of Rin’s fingers, his teeth grazing the delicate skin of Rin’s knuckles.

“There’s lube in my pants pocket,” Makoto whispers as soon as Rin pulls his wet, sloppy fingers out.

Rin makes a tutting sound at the back of his throat. “Carrying fire hazards in your uniform,” he says as he fetches Makoto’s pants and filches out the item in question. “Another transgression. I’m going to need to confiscate this now.” He puts the tube in his back pocket, and then proceeds to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly.

Makoto stares at Rin’s pocket and then back up at Rin. “Why are you not using it?”

“Oh, but I’m playing bad cop today remember?” Rin reminds him, evil smirk back in place as Makoto makes a whiny noise unbecoming of a 24 year old man built like a fucking tank.

“Rin, it’s noontime, if we’re going to do this, I need to be able to _walk_ and climb things later.”

“Are you talking about that lady who always gets her cat stuck up a tree? Let Kagami do it for once, he’s scared of dogs, not cats.”

Makoto is quite certain Rin is just messing with him at this point but he gives Rin his best wounded puppy look all the same, the one Rin is still trying to build immunity to. “Riiiiiiiiin.”

Rin just rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he says, and retrieves the tube from his pocket. He squeezes out a large amount, liberally coating his fingers, before pushing two at a time into Makoto.

Makoto couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at the slight burn, though it quickly recedes, pleasure sluicing through him as Rin starts moving his fingers, practically fucking Makoto with his hand. His back comes off the floor, a fresh wave of sensation shooting up his spine as Rin locates his prostate and presses into it with effortless precision.  

“Right there, Rin,” Makoto breathes, even though he’s perfectly aware that Rin already knows what he’s doing by now. With some effort, he wiggles his hips and tries to get closer, even as the metal of the handcuffs chafe against his wrists from his constant jerky movements.

Rin obliges and continues to work Makoto open while watching him under the fall of his cap, eyes gleaming beneath his lashes, sharp teeth visible behind his slightly parted lips. With every curl of his fingers, he forces Makoto to find new and interesting ways to suppress his moans, his voice coming out in high-pitched, broken gasps instead.

“Ready?” Rin asks after some time, slipping his fingers out. Makoto is already going breathless at this point, his whole body tingling with sensation, wrists rubbed raw. He takes a couple of deep breaths, keeping his body relaxed and open, and nods.

Rin quickly rolls on a condom and uses the rest of the lube on his fingers to slick himself up. Makoto raises his knees to his chest, feeling his abdominal muscles clench at the movement. “ Make it quick we don’t have much time,” he pleads, as the blunt tip of Rin’s cock nudges at his entrance.  

Rin shrugs. “If you say so,” he says, and pushes all the way in, in one fast thrust that makes Makoto choke back a scream, which he couldn’t let out for obvious reasons, so he merely settles for glaring at Rin instead.

“You said make it quick,” Rin reminds him.

Makoto opens his mouth to retort, maybe use up his quota of three bad words a year and call Rin an evil little shit, but then Rin starts to move, and whatever mean things he has to say all devolve into unintelligible moans, and possibly the emergence of his religious side. The cuffs bite into Makoto’s wrists, the sounds of clanging metal echoing in the vehicle as he does his best to not move so much, which is kind of a tall order, considering how zealously Rin is fucking into him right now. He’s pretty confident in the fire truck’s integrity, and trusts it to handle both their weights without giving any of the outsiders a reason to snoop around but still, he can’t help getting paranoid that someone outside will notice.

As if on cue, Makoto hears the sound of boisterous laughter just outside, and he briefly catches the reflection of several college students strolling by the side walk. He screws his eyes shut and turns his head away, the fear of being discovered both thrilling him and worrying him at the same time.

Rin makes an affronted noise. "Look here Makoto," he demands, and emphasizes this by pushing Makoto's knees even wider, shifting his angle, and slamming back inside, dragging the breath out of Makoto’s throat, and he gasps, sweet and high. 

“ _God_ , Rin I--“ Makoto's can't even finish his sentence because words are an utter impossibility at this point, with Rin seemingly intent on frying every neuron in Makoto’s brain with every roll of his hips.

"You what, Makoto?" Rin teases, not stopping for a single moment.

Makoto shakes his head, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Instead he attempts to respond with his body, tries to meet Rin thrust for thrust. But Rin seems intent in keeping his word in making this quick, choosing to stay deep and keeping to short, shallow movements, resulting to a cadence Makoto cannot hope to match given his position. Eventually, he gives up, his mind cloudy, throat raw, and just _takes_ it, letting the continuous jolts of pleasure buzz through him, hard and sharp.

It doesn’t take too long really. Without any warning whatsoever, Rin snaps his hips forward as deep as he can, and stills.

Makoto looks up at him through the sweaty bangs on his forehead.  Rin's always pretty when he comes, cheeks flushed from both the effort exerted and the rush of pleasure, his eyes half lidded beneath the fall of his hair.  

The sight of it is _almost_ enough for Makoto, really, even as he feels the hardness of his own cock still flush against his stomach.

Rin allows himself to catch his breath before pulling out and getting up in one swift movement that makes Makoto wince, his legs collapsing uselessly on the floor. He watches through his still hazy vision as Rin ties up the condom and throws it inside the trash bin. He makes a mental note to personally empty it out later. Then Rin tucks himself back into his pants and turns back to regard Makoto, zeroing in on Makoto's still stalwart erection. His eyes narrow.

“You haven’t come yet," he says, kneeling back down between Makoto's legs, looking almost _hurt._

Instinctively, Makoto flashes him his most reassuring smile. "That’s okay Rin, I’m too nervous to—nggh ooohhhhhgod.”

Makoto is again rendered incoherent when Rin promptly pushes back two fingers inside him, and simultaneously takes him in his mouth, nearly making Makoto hit his face on the nearby pole to hide his new wave of shameful moaning.

“Rin,” he chokes out, his legs trembling. “Rin, wait—!”

Rin doesn’t wait; he doesn’t stop, twisting his fingers into _that_ spot relentlessly, making Makoto see flash scatter lights behind his eyelids. Makoto’s hips buck up, and Rin makes a disgruntled hum around Makoto's cock, quickly pinning Makoto on the floor with his other hand, while simultaneously pushing his head down, trying to fit even more of Makoto around his mouth.

The dual sensations of getting his prostate caressed and the amazing heat of Rin’s mouth around his cock rapidly brings Makoto closer and closer to the edge, the tender ache of arousal sweeping through him in short, sweet pulses. Makoto's voice grows higher, more breathless as the pressure in his belly builds to an almost unbearable pitch with each insistent thrust of Rin's fingers. Finally, when Rin presses down, his throat muscles fluttering around the tip of Makoto’s cock, Makoto lets out a choked cry, his back arching, going concave as his orgasm rolls through his body, momentarily sweeping his world into pure brightness.

Rin’s fingers don’t stop until Makoto has emptied himself completely. The familiar boneless feeling settles at the back of Makoto’s head, and he closes his eyes, feeling his whole body sag against the hard metal press of the floor beneath the fire suit. 

A few seconds later, Rin slowly sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Makoto’s eyes flutter open and zeroes in on the drop of sweat highlighting the obscene swallowing motion of Rin’s throat. He wants to lick it off, maybe suck a mark into the tempting column of Rin's neck too, if only he isn't cuffed right now. 

“Good, huh?” Rin says, his voice dripping with self-satisfaction, though the redness of his cheeks and the tiny tears forming in the corner of his eyes completely ruin the cocky bastard effect he was probably going for. Not that Makoto minds a single bit, because he prefers Rin like this, all fired up in his efforts to please Makoto, who is perfectly aware that the size of his cock makes the administration of oral sex quite a significant challenge. Fortunately, and to Makoto’s eternal gratefulness, Rin practically _lives_ for challenges so it’s a win-win.

Makoto smiles fondly, and would’ve reached out to gently touch Rin’s cheek if his hands weren’t chained to the pole. “Always,” he finally answers, with a sincerity none could doubt.

This time, Rin’s blush spreads throughout his entire face, and Makoto bites down a laugh when Rin’s cocky grin falters, developing into a totally unsuspicious cough, his eyes conveniently averted somewhere else.

Makoto quickly glances at the clock. It’s only been 15 minutes since Rin pushed him down onto the floor but Makoto feels it was much longer than that. There’s time to spare actually, but Makoto’s not taking any chances. Kagami is a pure soul who must be protected from the truth of Makoto’s depraved mating habits at all costs.

But protection requires the full use of his hands, and so the first order of business is clear.

Making sure that Rin is still looking at him, Makoto stretches as best as he can with his arms cuffed above him, working out the kinks on his back, fully aware of how the movement makes his abs flex beneath his skin, a sight Rin definitely appreciates. He keeps this up for several seconds, surreptitiously watching Rin’s reactions from beneath his eyelashes.

Rin just watches him, a small smile playing on his lips, which leads Makoto to wonder if Rin is appreciatively checking him out or just finds his display of post-coitus pantomime horribly amusing.

Regardless, Makoto really needs to get his hands free. “Can you be a good cop and uncuff me now?” he asks, shaking his wrists a bit, making the cuffs jangle against the pole.

“I don’t know, I kind of like you like this,” Rin teases, even as he fetches the keys from his key ring and leans over.

Makoto lifts his hips and hooks his legs around Rin, pulling him flush against his chest, a bold move that surprises even Makoto himself. “Oh but if you let me go now,” he whispers, making sure his smile is as honeyed as his words. “I’ll return the favour _tonight_.”

Rin’s eyes widen at this, gaze turning heavy, considering, and his breath quickens, ghosting over Makoto’s own lips, scant inches away. Makoto continues to smile warmly at him, cajoling Rin into freeing him without words. It seems to be working at any rate; Rin’s hands are quietly reaching up towards Makoto’s raw wrists. Makoto holds his breath as the keys are inserted into the lock with a slowness that is almost maddening, as if Rin is gunning for dramatic effect.

Then Rin stops. And _smirks._

Suddenly, Makoto feels something hard pressing against his stomach, and he hazards a guess that it is definitely _not_ Rin’s combat nightstick making a sudden appearance.

It hasn’t even been 5 minutes. For all that Rin can be a total dorkwad when it comes to behaving like a bad ass, there are times when he can be truly _terrifying._ Like this one. 

He swallows hard, a new rush of heat spreading across his bones as Rin slowly leans back, takes the keys in his hand and very carefully puts them back to his key ring, smugness practically radiating out of him in waves.

Damn he’s gotten good at beating Makoto in his own game. Haru would be so proud.

“Bribing a police officer,” Rin coos, nails digging into Makoto’s hips in a way that impresses the reality that they are very much _not done yet_. “Is a serious offense, with much, _heavier_ sanctions.”

With a resigned sigh, Makoto tips his head back and surrenders.

~ fin~


End file.
